There is currently no suitable system available for providing fast image processing to allow the immediate display of a predetermined image while a computer user is waiting for the completion of execution of-a computer operation. By way of example, but not by way of limitation, a saved-to-non-volatile-memory command will require a significant amount of time to complete its required function, while the user waits in front of the screen. This execution period for the computer presents an opportunity to display predetermined images such as, for example, advertising, or other desired images to the user. However, typical images, such as screen saver images, which are displayed on the computer, are not optimized for fast execution and are not programmed to be displayed during the period when the computer is executing a program routine. Thus, current systems are not designed to take advantage of this opportunity for displaying predetermined images to the user.